dailylivesofhighschoolboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Habara/Relationships
Karasawa Habara and Karasawa have known each other for a long time and share a complicated relationship. In elementary school, she ordered him around and he was frightened of her. At one point, for unknown reasons, she hit him on the forehead with a stick that left him with a permanent scar. In high school, he is still wary of her and goes to various lengths to minimize their interactions, such as always maintaining a separation between them even if sitting together. His overly nervous and on-the-edge mannerisms when around her somehow lead Habara to believe that he has feelings for her. She blushes when entertaining such thoughts, which hints that she has feelings for him as well. In another instance, she becomes highly distressed when Karasawa claims to like big breasts (being deficient in that area herself). The scar between Karasawa’s eyes serves as a hard barrier for Habara in her relationship with him, and might have been what caused her to suppress her violent self around him in the first place. She becomes emotional and apologetic whenever she sees the scar, and seems to believe that they’ll never be on equal terms unless she atones for it somehow. Towards the end of the series, Habara’s Archdemon self seems to be slowly resurfacing. In the finale, she saves him from a dangerous fall, taking most of the damage herself. Seeing this as having made up for the scar, she loses her generally timid expression and laughs comfortably in Karasawa’s presence, but he turns hollow with fear at this change in her personality. Yanagin and Ikushima The two are her closest friends. Yanagin was initially selected to monitor the Archdemon after her defeat and the two ended up becoming friends. The girls usually hang out at Habara’s place after school and fool around. Habara does not share their energetic nature and usually ends up watching in dismay while their antics get out of hand. She enjoys their company, but doesn’t like them bringing up her past or talking about her chest. She doesn’t like infighting among the trio and tries to make peace when it does happen. Her conversations with Ikushima revolve around things of a feminine nature, while those with Yanagin usually end up discussing the Archdemon. The three are united when it comes to criticizing high school boys and complimenting high school girls. At the end of the series, the two watch over her closely after her Archdemon persona starts to reappear. They visit her in the hospital after her fall, upon which Ikushima notes in disappointment that the Archdemon seems to be back for real. Other Habara has interacted with Takahiro to some extent. He was bullied by her in elementary school and does his best to avoid her in high school. He seems to be aware of her sensitivity regarding her chest and doesn’t waste an opportunity to poke fun at her about it, but quickly backs down in fear when she gets angry. Yanagin's senior hangs out at Habara’s house a few times. She and Habara’s senior are aware of Habara’s past, but it is unclear whether they went to the same elementary school as she did. Habara’s senior sometimes walks with Habara after school, but does not seem to think very highly of her. Habara’s older brother rarely appears in the series, and they haven’t been shown interacting. She might also be acquainted with Yassan, as they were shown visiting the joint school festival together. Category:Character subpages